


Trust Your Instincts

by rosied



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: Klink finds a very pleasant way of getting Hogan to shut up.





	Trust Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).



The scene in Colonel Klink's office was not a typical one. Three empty schnapps glasses stood on the desk. Klink's chair had been pushed out from the desk, and in it sat Hogan, looking bruised and battered, while Klink stood over him. Sergeant Schultz was by his side, a bowl of hot water in his hands, watching while Klink patched up the worst of the damage that had been done to Hogan. At present he was bandaging Hogan's ribs tightly - some of them might be broken, but since there were no signs of a lung being punctured and they did not want to bring Hogan's injuries to the attention of the camp's medical staff, this was the best that could be done.

"Why must you so often ignore my advice in these matters, Hogan?" demanded Klink. "Yet again you go rushing into certain danger, yet again you are captured, and yet again Schultz and I must risk our lives tangling with the Gestapo, who terrify us, to rescue you."

"Yes, and I am still terrified," put in Schultz. "See how my hands tremble!"

"Be terrified further away from me!" snapped Klink. "I have no desire to have hot water spilled all over me in addition to the trouble I have already had today."

"That's why I do sometimes ignore your advice, Klink - your fear of the Gestapo often gets in the way of your assessment of the benefits of a mission."

"So you think, but I was justified this time, was I not? This was not Hochstetter, these were _real_ Gestapo!"

"You do have a point there. Look, I'll do my best to listen to you in future, but I reserve the right to use my best judgement if I think your cowardice is getting the better of you."

Klink made a noise of exasperation, pulling the bandage tighter than necessary in his annoyance and making the American wince, "Hogan, what must I do to get you to trust me fully?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Hogan gave one of his cheeky grins and said, "You could always kiss me in front of Schultz here."

Klink's eyes narrowed. Suddenly he pulled Hogan to his feet and kissed him thoroughly.

Schultz' eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. He hastened out of the office, water sloshing out of the bowl that he had neglected to put down in his hurry to leave, muttering his much-used litany of "I see nothing, I hear nothing, nothing happened, nothing at all..."

"What didn't happen, Schultzie?" asked Newkirk, who was hanging around outside the office with the rest of Hogan's men, waiting for their colonel.

"I did not see Colonel Klink kissing Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied, causing a minor sensation.

Meanwhile in the office Klink had stopped kissing Hogan, and was watching in satisfaction as Hogan mimicked Schultz' reaction with eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Klink couldn't help noticing how appealing the mouth looked, but curbed his impulse to kiss Hogan again in favor of a bit of gloating.

"Well, Hogan, if I had realized this would stop you talking so much I would have done it a long time ago. I will make a note of it for future reference - be warned."

Hogan looked at Klink speculatively for a moment, then the teasing expression came over his face again. "Well, if we're going to be on kissing terms, you might at least call me Robert."

Klink smiled. "As you wish, Robert," he replied, taking Hogan into his arms for another kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
